The Lily Chronicles
by Mess of a Jess
Summary: *** STORY ABANDONED *** This is my version of Lily's time in Hogwarts~ we've got a little MWPP, new characters (sigh) and, well, yeah. For everyone who is interested, CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!!!!!! Yay!! Finally, year one is concluded... on to year 2!
1. The Beginning

The rain poured harder that day than it had in weeks

Chapter One:The Beginning

The rain poured harder that day than it had in weeks.

Lily Evans, a small girl for her age, was standing at Kings Cross station between platforms 9 and 10.The rain dripped from her long wavy amber hair down her narrow face and onto her navy pullover.She sat down on her large trunk, stunned at what was happening.Could it have all been a joke?But no, that was impossible.It was real, she was sure it was.

Several weeks ago, a letter had arrived for her at her family's London apartment.She had been invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.She can still feel the soft parchment in her hands, the green writing burned upon her brain.Still sitting in the pouring rain, she took the letter out of her pocket.

Since it's arrival, she had sat in her room rereading it over and over.The letter was beginning to wear through.She looked at each page individually.The first piece of parchment was a personal letter from a Professor Apollo, _deputy headmistress_, telling her that she had been accepted and to come to Platform 9 ¾ on that very day.The second sheet was a list of things that she would need for her classes, the third a letter from a Professor Dumbledore saying that the supplies would be at the school when she arrived.Lily looked at this third one for a few minutes.Rather than being in green ink, this one was in blue and was written very quickly. 

Once more, she looked up at the large clock.She had been sitting there for nearly twenty minutes, only fifteen left until the train was supposedly going to leave.Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by two young men arguing in a corner.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"That's not my fault, you were the one that forgot your damn wand."Lily's ears perked up at this and she looked down at the supply list once more.'You will need:' she scanned down to the bottom, "_one wand."_She watched the boys carefully. They walked over to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.Suddenly, a big group of American tourists walked by, much to Lily's distress, and just as suddenly the boys were gone.'Peculiar,' Lily thought.

She dragged her large trunk over to the barrier.She looked to either side, and the boys were nowhere to be seen.Hopelessly, she leaned against the barrier and rather than being supported she fell right through!She looked around her, and there were people everywhere, people she hadn't seen while standing at the station.Up above her head was a large sign that read "Platform 9 ¾."Still in awe, she walked back through the barrier, grabbed her trunk, and set back off to the platform.

Once she had relaxed and thought through what she had just done, she looked back around her again.Young children, some wearing long black robes, were boarding a large scarlet train while their parents watched from outside.While the parents seemed distressed at leaving them, the children were running around wildly in the rain having the best of times.Cautiously, Lily weaved through the crowd and boarded the train.

Inside, she walked until she found an empty compartment.She sat down and watched out the window as other passengers waved goodbye to their parents. Lily wished her parents had come with her to the station, but her father had to leave suddenly for work.Her mother, having no choice, left her to find the station herself."Dear Petunia," Lily whispered to herself.Petunia, her younger sister, would have nothing to do with Lily's departure and insisted upon remaining at home.Unlike Lily's parents, Petunia wanted nothing to do with the world of magic, perhaps for fear of herself or just for her perfect life. Either way, Lily was hopeless.

Just as the train began to move, a small tap on the door disrupted Lily's thoughts and she went to open it.Standing outside was a small girl with short blonde hair pulled tightly into plaits.She had an oval, loveable face and a small thin body.Water was dripping off her tiny glasses, her clothes completely drenched.

"Come in quickly and dry off!You must have been waiting out in the rain forever!"Lily said to the girl.The girl looked up at Lily and gave a very big smile, revealing two little rows of blue braces that looked funny on such a young girl.

"My Mum's rather worried sending me away for my first year of school," said the girl as she lugged her trunk into the compartment."The poor old bat wouldn't stop hugging and kissing me."The two girls laughed."I'm Hannah.But most people call me Babs so you can just call me that."Lily laughed at the name.Indeed, she did very much resemble a rabbit, one such as the cartoon character Babs from the Bugs Bunny skits.

"I'm Lily."Babs sat down across from her and began ringing out her plaits.

"Where're you from?" asked Babs.

"London.I live right near the station, so it wasn't that far for me to go."

"That's nice.I'm from Wales.So I suppose they let you buy your school stuff then since you are so close."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily quizzically.She just supposed that the school always provided the school things and hadn't thought anything of it.

"Well, in my letter they said that we would get our supplies at school.My older brothers, Evan and Laurie, used to get their stuff at Diagon Alley, but this year they got the same thing in their letters.I just supposed it had something to do with the fact that we don't live very close."

"No, mine was the same," said Lily.Babs had a very concerned look on her face."What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just peculiar, you know.I wonder why they don't want us in Diagon Alley."At that moment, the compartment door opened and an old witch was outside, offering them food for lunch.Being that Lily had none of the gold coins that the witch asked for, Babs generously bought her some of the unusual food.

The train ride went on, the two girls chatting aimlessly about the classes they would be taking, Babs answering any questions that Lily had, being that she was from a long generation of wizards while Lily was Muggle-born as they called it.After quite some time, the train began to slow down and eventually stop.The girls looked at each other and then stepped out of the train.The rain had ceased but the dark clouds still hung overhead, giving the earth a dark, eerie quality that can only be seen after a rainstorm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:So?What did you think?

Disclaimer:I don't really own much, but JKR owns the rest so don't steal, it's not nice.


	2. Voldemort's Wrath

Dripping wet, the first years stepped into the Great Hall, lead by Professor Apollo, a small, dumpy woman with short, sleek, w

A/N:TWO REVIEWS?!?!?!?!?!!Geez people, be considerate.But because I am a nice and loving person (before midnight at least, whahahahaha) I am uploading chapter two.Right now I am going to thank the TWO people who actually reviewed my story:firebolt909 and Aira (even though she/he/it said that they had read a lot like it, I will forgive them because at least _they_ were considerate enough to write a review.) Please review so that you can read on.I'm going to put a limit: without twenty reviews I will not post chapter three!Or maybe I will.No! I won't, I won't, I won't!!!!

Disclaimer:I pretty much own nothing.You know the drill.

Chapter Two:Voldemort's Wrath

Dripping wet, the first years stepped into the Great Hall, lead by Professor Apollo, a tall, dumpy woman with short, sleek, white hair.The rain had started up again in the middle of their boat ride to the castle, leaving them all shaking and cold.As they passed, Lily saw two blonde boys stand up and wave at Babs from separate tables.Lily noticed that the students were all sitting at separate tables, with large banners behind them.Lily asked Babs what this all meant.

"Each table is a different house.See that one?That's Hufflepuff.Evan is in that one.And that one over there is Gryffindor.The tall boy with the glasses is Laurie.He got made a prefect this year, Evan was so jealous.He wants to be a prefect next year too.And this is Ravenclaw, and that one all the way over there in the corner is Slytherin.Trust me, you don't want to be in that one."

"Why?" whispered Lily.

"He-who-must-not-be-named came from that one.It's said that they are all destined to be his followers."

"Who is 'he-who-must-not-be-named?'" asked Lily.

"Shh, they're starting."Professor Apollo placed a small stool in front of the first years.On top of the stool, she put down an old battered hat.Much to Lily's surprise, a flap in the hat opened up and the hat appeared to be singing.

Come gather round

_Those young and old_

_And I shall tell a tale_

_That deserves to be told_

_So long ago_

_Before all your days_

_Lived four men_

_Who were shrewd in their ways_

_Together they came_

_And hatched a plan_

_To develop a school_

_As only they can_

_Today you stand_

_In the school they created_

_All of you will be sorted_

_Before I have abated_

_To the Gryffindor House _

_Some of your group will go_

_To Sir Gryffindor, the bold_

_Were not of the low_

_Yet more of you,_

_To the house of Ravenclaw_

_To whom the cleverest_

_Were all that she saw_

_The most ambitious of students_

_Will see the inside of Slytherin_

_And they will continue to go_

_Today until hither' in_

_Lastly, but not least-ly_

_Is the Hufflepuff's room_

_Where only the hardest of worker's_

_Intellect will bloom_

_Now come try me on_

_And I will tell you where to sit_

_For I am the sorting hat_

_That will never quite fit_

_ _

_ _

The crowd of students and teachers clapped loudly at the hat's song.Professor Apollo put up her hand to stop the noise, and began reading out the student's names.

"Agora, Ralph!"The boy nervously walked forward, biting his upper lip.He picked the hat up slowly, afraid that it would bite him, and put it over his head.Within a few moments, the hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"The Hufflepuff table erupted with cheers, older students slapping Ralph on the back as he sat down in an empty seat.Lily watched in awe as a girl with long shiny brown hair was put into Hufflepuff as well, and a tall boy with dark brown hair was put into Gryffindor."Brinkman, Hannah!"As Babs walked up, a boy over at the Hufflepuff table yelled "Yeah, Babs!" who Lily assumed was her brother.

"Now Mr. Brinkman was that really necessary?" said a voice from a small table nearby.Lily looked over and saw an old wizard with a long white beard and pointy hat standing up.'So that must be Professor Dumbledore' thought Lily.Babs laughed and sat down on the stool, the hat resting lightly on top of her glasses.The hat quickly shouted "RAVENCLAW" and Babs stood up and walked over to the table.Lily watched nervously as each of her classmates was sorted and put into different houses."Evans, Lily!"Lily walked over to the stool and put the hat on her head.

A small voice was talking to her inside her head."Lily Evans… so you are the one who has been chosen.I will have to think carefully before I decide."The voice went away, and Lily began to get nervous.Several minutes passed by, and everyone in the hall was becoming restless.Lily thought to herself, 'I don't mind where I go, but I would like to be with Babs.She's been really nice to me.'Suddenly, the voice appeared again and whispered softly in her ear, "Yes, I agree.You will do excellently there.Then that is where you shall go.RAVENCLAW!"The Ravenclaw table got up and clapped, as Lily slowly walked over to join Babs.

"Yes!!We are in the same house!I was hoping you would end up here!I was so surprised when it told me I would be in Ravenclaw; I thought for sure I'd end up with one of my brothers.Perhaps Laurie, because he and I are a lot alike."Babs continued endlessly talking, Lily no longer really listening.She was watching the sorting.A tall, bulky girl behind her was sorted into the Gryffindor house.As he walked over, another boy with dark unruly hair and glasses had stood up to shake the new girl's hand.

To Lily, this boy looked familiar.Like she had met him before, some place that she couldn't remember.She watched as he sat back down in his seat and whispered something in his friend's ear.His friend started laughing, and Lily looked away.

"…The common rooms are going to be cool.I've heard all about the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor ones, but I don't know anything about the Ravenclaw ones.I hope they aren't dirty, I hate dirt.I heard the Slytherin ones are down in the dungeons, and they have to sleep on the cold stone instead of in beds.But I bet that was a lie.Evan is always telling me lies.You know, once…"

As the last girl got sorted into Slytherin, Lily looked up at the staff table.The old wizard from before was standing and looking out over the crowd."Now, before we begin our feast, I would just like to give you some reminders.The Forbidden Forest is off limits, as always.As a warning, any of you who wander into the forest will either be punished by me or by the creatures that live within.Secondly, our gamekeeper, Hagrid, has planted a rather spectacular tree on the properties this summer.A large willow can be seen out near the pond.I warn you, those who go near it will be walloped, as it is not a normal tree.Be careful, and be aware.Lastly, some of you are not in your proper school attire."Lily looked out around the crowd.Most of the other students were wearing jeans and sweaters as she was, but others were dressed in black robes."After the meal, you will all go back to your common rooms where you will be given instructions as to how to acquire your robes, books, and such.Now, I have just two words for you all._Bon Appetite."_

As if by magic, or perhaps definitely by magic, the golden plates and goblets before them filled with a delicious variety of foods.Lily and Babs filled their plates heartily, since it had been so long since their lunch on the train.Just when they thought they couldn't eat any more, the plates magically refilled with tarts, cakes and puddings.As Lily was reaching for a second treacle tart, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.She turned around, and saw a very good-looking boy with dark auburn hair looking at her.

"Hi.I'm Robert Wood."The boy generously shook both her and Babs' hands."I'm a prefect for this house, and I would just like to tell you new folk that the password to the tower is 'Gargoyle.'Think you can remember it?"

"Sure," said Lily.

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you back in the common room.Enjoy your dessert."The boy walked off and began introducing himself to a big group of boys sitting next to them.

"Awe, Lily, I think he likes you!" Babs said in a rather teasing manner.

"Don't be so silly, Babs, he was just coming to tell us the password."

"I still think he's rather dreamy."

A few moments later, the plates cleared and the other Ravenclaws began standing up and leaving through a nearby door.Lily and Babs followed, afraid that they would get lost if they didn't stay close behind.Outside in the hallway, the group turned to the left and went up a narrow marble staircase.At the top of the staircase was a long corridor with tons of doors, each with a different picture on them.Lily looked at each of the doors as they passed.The pictures varied by door.One she saw had an elaborate drawing of the solar system, which seemed to have millions of tiny glimmering stars.Another had a drawing of the sea, and as she passed Lily could have sworn she saw a mermaid swim by.Finally, at the end of the hallway, the group walked through a door with an elaborate wooded scene on it.Inside the door was a room full of paintings that were pointing at the students as they walked by.

"Okay, everybody, let me through," said Robert Wood.He walked up to a painting of an old pirate ship.When he came close, when of the pirates yelled up to him.

"Aye, aye, mate, what's da password?"

"Gargoyle."The picture frame swung open and the students began piling inside.Inside was a large room with a fireplace.The room was a deep blue, with various tables, chairs, and couches scattered around.At the end of the room were seven winding iron staircases, leading up to a door at the top."First years, this way!" yelled Robert.He led them up one of the staircases.Behind the door at the top of the stairs were a small corridor and two more doors."Boys to the left, girls to the right."Babs and Lily went through the door on the right.

Inside were six four-poster beds, each with a different bedspread and matching awnings.Lily saw her trunk at the end of one of the beds, and went over to it.Her bedspread was a light green, with large trees all over it.Occasionally, a unicorn, fairy, or centaur could be seen walking between the trees and winking at her.The bed next to hers was Babs', which was a dark navy.Along the edges was a rabbit print.

Soon after they had settled in, the remaining three girls walked into the room.A very tall girl with short black hair and very pale skin introduced herself as Lindsay Karin. The other two were both about Lily's height with long blonde hair down to the square of their backs and dark green eyes.They introduced themselves Trinity and Hope Weasley.Like Lily, Lindsay was Muggle-born while Trinity and Hope had come from a wizard family."Our brother, Arthur, graduated last year.He was in Gryffindor, though, I wonder why we weren't put in there."

There was a small tap on the door, and a pretty girl in about her sixth year came in to tell them that they were to go back to the Great Hall."Supplies are being distributed."

The five girls attempted to walk back down to the Great Hall again, but ended up in some random corridor they had never seen before.Finally, when had given up and decided they were lost, they heard a voice behind them.

"Girls, what are you doing up here?All first years are to report to the Great Hall as soon as possible," said Professor Apollo.The girls explained their situation, and Professor Apollo lead them back downstairs.

When they entered the Great Hall, Lily noticed that the tables had all been pushed back to the sides of the room and in the center, Dumbledore was levitating above the crowd trying to make sense of all of the confusion.

"Yes, yes, yes start over at the right.First years go over to Ollivander to get your wands.No, no, no!Wands first, then books, understand!"Lily, Babs, Lindsay, Trinity and Hope all headed over to a man surrounded by boxes.

"Just remember, the wand picks the owner not vice versa.Well, hello!" he said as they stepped into view."First years, eh?Alright, lets try you first."He looked over at Lily, who appropriately sat down in a chair next to him."Now, which hand is your wand hand?"Lily looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.Babs walked over and whispered in her ear, "Which hand do you write with?"

"Oh!Right hand, sir."

"Yes, yes, alright.Now lets see.Nine inches, oak, unicorn tail, very pliable.Now just go ahead."Lily wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to do, but after lifting her arm a few centimeters he snatched the wand from her and grabbed another."Okay, no worries, we'll find the one that works.Eight inches pine, very…er…smelly."He handed her the wand.Indeed, it smelled very heavily of pine trees.After trying quite a few wands, Lily had lost all hope."Okay, don't worry sweetheart.Aha, now this is the one, I can feel it.Eleven inches, holly, a hair from the tail of a baby unicorn, a very nice wand if I do say so myself.Swishy."Lily lifted it in the air, and as she did heavy blue smoke and little sparks began flying from the ends."Excellent!Now tell me your name and house, we want to make sure we send the bill out to the right family…" She gave him all of the information he needed.

"Lily, go get the rest of your supplies.We'll meet you back at the common room," said Babs. Lily walked off with her wand in hand.Slowly, she circled the room gathering her books, robes, and potions supplies.As she was leaving, she bumped into someone and knocked over everything she was carrying.

"I'm sorry, I really should have watched where I was going."She looked up, and it was the boy from Gryffindor that she had seen at the sorting ceremony.

"No, it's my fault.I really shouldn't be so clumsy."He handed her a stack of books."Are you a first year?" he asked.

"Yeah…Ravenclaw."

"I'm in my second year. Gryffindor.I'm James Potter."

"Lily Evans."They shook hands."Well, I'd better be going.Nice to meet you."She walked off, books in hand.Ahead of her, she saw the girl who had come into their room earlier.Rather then get lost again, she followed her up to the Ravenclaw common room, up past the mysterious doors and into the painting of the pirates.When she finally arrived back in the girl's room, she realized how late it was and curled up under her covers.Within minutes, she was asleep.

************

Late that night, she was awaked suddenly to voices in her room."Do you see it?""What is it?""Somebody wake Lily up, just in case something is wrong."

Lily sat up, and groggily said, "I'm awake, I'm awake.What's happening?"She looked around at her friends who were all standing next to the window.She jumped out of bed and stood next to them.

Out beyond the edges of the Hogwarts Property, down past the lake and beyond the trees, a fire was curling in the night air.Screams and yelling could be heard in the distance as whatever it was slowly burned.The girls sat in shock, wondering what could be causing the big fire.The girls could hear another loud crash, and more screaming.Slowly, they could hear people beginning to move in the room next to them.

"I don't like this.Let's go get the rest of the first years."

The five girls moved slowly towards the door.Out in the corridor, several frightened boys were standing with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Lily asked one boy.He said nothing, and motioned for them to follow into their room.The rest of the girls entered, while Babs just stood outside, he knees and lip lightly shaking."Babs, come on.It's alright."

"Lily, we aren't supposed to go in there.It's the boys room."

"It doesn't matter, come on."Slowly, Babs followed.She was wearing a navy robe over her pink pajamas, and pulled it tighter around her small body as she went into the room.

The boy's room was much like the girls.Each boy had a different bedspread and a window over in the corner.The rest of them were huddled around this window, so Babs and Lily followed.They watched the fire slowly burn, enveloping whatever it was that was burning.

"What do you think it is?" asked a rather small, mouse-like boy with big, deep, eyes Lily later learned was named John Dough.(A/N: get it? get it?hahaha I crack myself up.But now I realize, I have just wrecked the mood for the moment.I'm terribly sorry, peeps, get back to your reading)

"He-who-must-not-be-named…" whispered Babs.

"No!It can't be, it just can't be…" said a tall handsome black boy with deep brown eyes named Calvin Hansen.He had just gone over to retrieve his glasses from next to his bed, and was now looking over all of their heads to the fire beyond.

"Why not?" yelled Babs, her arms crossed on her chest."He has killed so many others, he could easily have done this too!"She looked near to tears."But so close… he's never been so close before…" She ran out of the room and into their own.Lily followed close behind her, but when she reached the room Babs had already gotten back into bed.Lily walked back to the window.

The rest of the girls returned one by one and returned to their beds.Lily stood at the window until the last glimmer of the fire had gone out.She didn't understand.What was it that made Babs so afraid?The fire seemed so far away… and yet it was so close.

************

The next morning, the girls woke up and dressed without a word about the fire.Together, they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Just as it had done the night before, the plates filled with delicious foods.Lily was reaching for a second piece of toast when a loud sound overhead made her look up.Her eyes widened with what she saw.

What seemed like thousands of owls were flying overhead, landing at random tables and leaving packages and letters for their owners.

"Look, there's Bugs."Babs' owl flew in a circle around her head and landed lightly on the table in front of her."Awe, baby, do you have something for Mummy?"Babs untied a letter from the leg of the owl and gave it a small piece of her bagel.The large tawny owl fluffed its long golden brown feathers, and then swooped back out of the Great Hall.Babs opened the letter, and looked down at it with dismay.

"What is it, Babs?" asked Trinity.Babs gathered them all around her, and read what the letter said.

_Dear Babs,_

_I know you told me not to bother you until at least day three of school, but honey I am so worried.The newspaper clipping attached to this letter is from this morning's Daily Prophet.I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that you weren't scared.Just remember what I told you, be aware.I will take you home with me if anything goes wrong.I love you honey and take care of yourself._

_ _

Mum

She grabbed the newspaper clipping.It was a large article on the fire from the night before.

**Massive Fire Sweeps Through Marvoyle**

****_By Barbara Skeeter, Special Correspondent and Editor-in-chief _

_ _

_Late last night, the villagers of Marvoyle, one of the only six remaining all wizard towns, were awoken to explosions as their small town was bombed and burned to the ground._

__

_"It was terrible!" says John Barleycorn, bartender for the popular 'Fuddle's Saloon.'"I was walking to the john, when I heard a loud noise not too far away.I stopped to look out the window and practically the whole damn town was in the streets, running and screaming.I ran outside and into the forest just in time to save my own skin, but from what I hear I was one of the only people still standing.Dead, injured… you name it."_

_ _

_Ministry officials refuse to answer any questions on the topic, and were utterly rude when asked politely.In an interview with Arthur Weasley, an intern for the misuse of Muggle artifacts office, we asked if he thought it was you-know-who that was responsible for this tragedy."Well…um…I…I…I…I don't know, I guess so…"_

_ _

_This, and several other tragedies that have occurred lately, have led to many questions pertaining to the control of the Ministry of Magic.Much of the wizarding world has already fled to Muggle towns, hoping to find safety for their families, for their children.Wizarding towns are no longer safe for us… is anywhere safe for us?_

_ _

_The Daily Prophet would like to add that we have left our faith in the Ministry of Magic… and we hope that you do too._

_ _

"I knew it…" muttered Babs.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness…" said Lindsay. 

"So that's why they didn't want us in Diagon Alley, to protect us.I mean he burned down Marvoyle.Trinity, you've seen the ads in the Daily Prophet for all those new apartments and condos there," said Hope." 'Marvoyle, a safe town for your children to grow up and become the witches and wizards they were destined to be.'Mum looked at a house there when we were little.Imagine if we had moved there.You-know-who would have killed Mum, Dad, and Arthur too, just like he did to everyone else."

"Who's is this person that everybody keeps talking about?" asked Lily.The other girls eyed her quizzically.They gathered around her, forming a tight circle.Babs came close to her face, and whispered so only Lily could hear.

"He is the Dark Lord…"

A/N:Well?Wasn't that dramatic, I love Babs she rules.There is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, though not directly.I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen though.Shhh!It's a seeeecret.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 3

Chapter Three:Welcome to Hogwarts

As the year progressed, Lily found that she fit in nicely with the wizard world.Back at her old school, she had been in the top of her classes, and easily she had regained that position at Hogwarts.She excelled especially in Transfiguration and Charms, for the teachers were by far her favorite.The school year was passing quickly, and October was soon upon them.

"Lily!Move your bum, we've got to get down to breakfast. We've got fig first."Babs ran out of the girls' room and down the iron staircase.

"Why does she call it 'fig'?" asked Lindsay while forming her hair into three small buns at the top of her head, another unusual idea for a hairstyle she had concocted the night before."She can't just say 'Transfiguration'?"

"Hey, Babs forgot her glasses.I'm going to run down and give them to her before she bangs into any walls.We'll meet you guys in '_fig_'."Lily left the room.At the bottom of the iron stairs in the common room, she could see Babs sitting on one of the big chairs, rubbing her ankle.When Lily approached, Babs looked up at her, squinting her eyes.

"I fell," she said.Lily gave Babs her glasses, and they walked down to the Great Hall together.Inside, they saw everyone at the Ravenclaw table huddled together.The girls walked over to see what was the matter.As they came close, Marty Patil, a tall handsome third year boy with deep brown eyes, whispered something to Babs.She gave him a solemn look, and turned back to Lily. 

"Uh, Lily, maybe we should just grab something and go straight to class.I think we're going to be late anyway."Babs grabbed two muffins and began to usher her out of the hall.As they passed the Slytherin table, a boy with long greasy brown hair muttered, "mudblood."Lily looked at him confused.She noticed that many other people at the table were saying it as well, glaring at her and giving her dirty looks.

When they left the Hall, Babs hurried Lily into their classroom and handed her a muffin.

"What was that all about?" asked Lily.

"What?Oh, nothing, nothing at all.Did you finish your fig homework?I did but I don't think I did it right.Why don't you read everything I wrote and tell me what I did wrong."Babs gave her a big fake smile.

"Babs…"

Babs gave a deep sigh."Thomas Hobs was found this morning in the corridors beaten up with 'mudblood' written all over his face in blue ink."

"Oh my goodness!That really nice boy from Hufflepuff?Why would somebody do something like that?"

"It's because he was not 'wizard-born,' because he has Muggle parents.This is bad, this is very bad."She began pacing the room."There are followers in the school.Lily, you have to be careful you could be next.Promise me you wont go anywhere alone."

"Alright, I promise."At that moment, the other students started filing into the room.Everyone was talking very loudly, and running amuck around the classroom.One particular boy was writing, "Josie smells like cheese" over and over on the board.Professor McGonagall walked into the room.

"Class, settle down please."The tall woman got little response from the class.She had brown hair speckled with gray tied into a tight bun.From what she had told Lily and Babs, who had spent much time in the room after class, this was McGonagall's first year as a teacher.She had left her job as a developer of new spells for the ministry of magic to 'spread her knowledge to those less knowledgeable.'So far, she hadn't had much success. 

"Ladies, gentlemen.Do I have to ask you again?"

"YES!" said a loud voice from the back of the class.Several other students snickered.

"I do not appreciate that, Mr. Wallace.Please open your books to page fifty-three.Today, we will be changing oranges into apples. From the notes that I gave you yesterday, you should understand how every single piece must change in order to make the fruit edible.A half fruit can be poisonous, do not attempt to eat any half-transfigured food.Mr. Connors, where is your transfiguration book?"

A boy looked up from his peaceful slumber on the desk.He had a small pool of spit on his sleeve."Books are in the library…" He fell asleep again.McGonagall was getting very upset with herself.She handed out several oranges.Lily and Babs began trying to transfigure them, with little results.The rest of the class continued chatting, one girl between bites of her orange.Soon enough, McGonagall had given up on making them behave, and helped the two girls learn the lesson.

Later that day, Babs and Lily were back in the common room, doing homework with Lindsay, Trinity, and Hope.They had completed their Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on the ways of identifying a vampire, and now Lily was attempting to teach all of them how to transfigure fruits.

"I don't know why I even bother with you non-listening type.I'm just wasting my time and energy, " said Lily jokingly.She put a hand up to her forehead and did a dramatic swoon onto the couch.

"Hey I was listening!I just… well… think this is utterly unfathomable," said Babs as she poked her wand at her half-orange-half-apple.

"Of course she uses big words now," Trinity said as she rolled her eyes."But Hope and I were making very good uses of our class time.We were discussing the Oktoberfest with Dennis and Charlie."At that moment both Dennis Meadows and Charlie Riggs walked over with the sound of their names.Dennis was rather short for his age, with a very cute round face and eager brown eyes that clashed terribly with his deep red hair.Charlie, on the other hand, was very tall and very good-looking.He had brown hair that fell perfectly on his face and big blue eyes.

"What about Dennis and Charlie?" asked Charlie.

"We were talking about the Oktoberfest."

"What's the Oktoberfest?" asked Babs.She pushed her small glasses higher up on the ridge of her nose.

"It's a dance.First and second years aren't allowed to go unless someone else asks them.It's an annual thing.I hope I get asked to go," said Hope.

"Why would you want to go?" asked Babs."Sounds like a great excuse to have some guy step on your feet and drool all over you.And if you wanted that, you could just ask Charlie here.It's a specialty of his."Suddenly, Trinity started giggling, which soon turned into laughing, and the next thing they knew she was rolling on the floor with tears coming out of her eyes."And what do you think is so funny?" asked Babs.

"Ch…Ch... Charlie's already been asked to go," she said in between breaths.Babs turned to him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Who would ask you?!" said Babs.

Charlie's face turned beet red."Mmle hmmtn," he muttered.

"What?" screamed Babs.

"Emily Hamilton!Okay!Emily Hamilton!" yelled Charlie.

Babs began to giggle."The fifth year with the big nose and huge teeth?The one in our Charms class because she got held back?She asked you?Well, have a great time.I hope I'm invited to the wedding."Charlie threw a pillow from the chair he was sitting on at her, which just grazed the top of Babs' head, leaving her blonde plaits in disarray.She glared at him before performing the full body bind and strolling off, singing merrily.

For the next few weeks, the castle was humming.Much to Babs' distress, the Oktoberfest was the topic of conversation for the entire time.The night of the event, Lily and Babs sat in the common room and watched as the girls and boys began appearing, ready for the dance.

"Look at them," Babs whispered to Lily."Looking all spiffed up. I just don't understand it.Who would want to go to this anyway?"The girls looked up to the top of the first year's iron staircase, and saw Charlie strutting down the stairs.He had slicked his hair back on his head and was wearing brand new maroon dress robes.He looked very handsome, and Lily couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Hey worm breath, you've got snot in your hair!" yelled Babs.

"Bite me, Brinkman!"The room slowly dispersed of all older students.The small group of second years had gone to the library to study for a test that was coming up, and only the first years were remaining in the common room.

"Let's sneak down to the Great Hall and see if we can peek in!" said Lindsay.

"Eww, why?" said Babs disgustedly.

"I bet that Emily's going to try and kiss Charlie," said Trinity.

"I hope she barfs in his mouth."

"She would not!"

"Why not?Who would want to kiss a boy anyway?"

"Not me!" said Thomas Dredge unexpectedly.Thomas was rather quiet, and did not like to talk very often.

"I don't think it would be that bad…" said Hope blushing.Lily thought about it for a moment.She had to agree with Babs, if a guy had tried to kiss her she would probably barf in his mouth.

***********

The Quidditch season started with a tremendous loss of Hufflepuff to Slytherin.Although this was expected, it was still thrilling for Lily to see such a tremendous match.Most of the time, Babs was screaming rules and instructions in her ear but on occasion she actually heard the commentary.

When the date for the second match was posted, Lily was more than excited to see it.Gryffindor was playing Ravenclaw, the first game of the Ravenclaw house.

The girls awoke early the next morning and bundled in their warmest clothes in preparation for the match.They walked out onto the stands and found seats next to Charlie, Dennis, and Calvin Hansen.The boys were having a very heated discussion about the match.

"Parker's good.He'll definitely catch the snitch," said Dennis.

"No, no, no.Parker's quick but he's not smart.I bet that Wolford'll throw him off somehow and get the snitch himself," said Calvin.

"Either way, Gryffindor's going to win.We have to face the facts, our team is weak.I've seen them play.Madam Hooch has had me watching practices since our first day in flying classes."Charlie blushed.

"And why would she do that?" Babs asked.

"She…she said that I had talent.She said I would be a really good beater if I learned the game."Babs glared at him.

"Anyway," Dennis interrupted, "I heard that the new Gryffindor chaser is phenomenal.'Pottery', or something like that.This is his first season, but people say that he's a natural on a broom," Charlie added.

"It's not 'Pottery,' stupid, it's 'Potter,'" said Babs."James Potter, the kid who set the dungbombs off in McGonagall's office to give her a scare in the first week of school."

"That was James Potter?I thought it was that Sirius Black kid," said Lily.

"Nope.Black was the one who put a charm on her blackboard so that it erased everything she wrote."

"I've met James Potter before.On the first day of school, I accidentally bumped into him and dropped all of my books.He was nice about it though, helped me clean them up."

"Smooth move, Lil.Smooth move."At that moment, the players started walking out on the field.Babs' brother Evan was doing the commentary under the supervision of Professor Apollo, and was announcing their names.Lily looked down at the Gryffindor team and saw James Potter in his scarlet robes next to the rest of the players.Soon enough, the game had begun and the players were speeding above the crowd.

The Gryffindor team was much better than the Ravenclaw team, and within minutes they were far ahead of them.The game continued, Gryffindors slaughtering the Ravenclaws.

"Potter's got the Quaffle!He's going for the points, look at that boy fly!Ouch, just barely missed him there.There he goes, just two more feet and- I don't believe it!Parker's got the Snitch (a little early there boy!) and Gryffindor wins 300-190!"The crowd roared, the other Ravenclaws booing the Gryffindors along with the Hufflepuffs.The players returned to the ground, and were bombarded by teachers and friends.Three boys sitting several seats away from Lily ran down onto the field and jumped all over James.One, a tall boy with dark black hair, Lily recognized immediately as the infamous troublemaker Sirius Black.The other two, a small frail looking boy with dirty blonde hair and a rather chunky quiet looking boy, Lily had never seen before.

They walked back up to their common room slowly, Lily and Babs discussing the outcome of the match.They stayed in their room until mealtime, when they went down to the Great Hall.Most of the students were eating at this time, for it was a Saturday and homework could be done during the day rather than rushed through at night.Lily sat down with her friends and began to eat her meal.

"Who's up for a game of chess?" said Lindsay when the plates had ceremoniously cleared.

"Why do we even bother?Lily wins every time anyway," whined Trinity.The five girls left the Great Hall and began walking back up to their room.

"I'll tell you why we bother," Babs began as they walked up the marble staircase."We bother because even though we get our rumps whipped every time, we know that one day we will wear her down—she'll never know what hit her."The girls passed by the room of doors, and went through the familiar door decorated beautifully to look like the woods.Soon enough, they had reached the common room and entered to find the familiar boys and girls chatting aimlessly and playing games.

"I'll go get my set.Be right back," said Lily as she ran up one of the iron staircases.When she reached the top, she could have sworn that something or someone had brushed by her, but seeing nothing she continued into her room.When she got there, she noticed that many drawers had been opened, and many belongings had been moved around.She ran back down the stairs and got her friends.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Babs said quizzically when she entered the room."Looks like we missed an earthquake."

"Go through your stuff and see what's missing.Whoever it was seemed to be looking for something, lets just hope they didn't find it."After all of the girls had thoroughly examined the mess, they looked back up at each other.

"Nothing.Everything of mine is here."

"Yeah me too."

"Nope, I'm missing three quills, two bottles of ink, a red sock, a blue sock, my charms textbook, and my cauldron."

"Lindsay, you were missing that before this even happened."

"I know, but they're still missing."

"This whole situation is so peculiar," said Lily."I mean, whoever it was tore apart our room, and yet left everything here. It's so odd…" Within the next half hour, they had cleaned up the mess and decided to go to bed.

A/N:next…. Chapter 4


	4. Meet the Marauders

The next few days passed slowly, each day getting worse than the one before

A/N:all's fair in love and war

Disclaimer:yeah, I own nothing, yada yada yada

Chapter 4:Meet the Marauders

The next day at breakfast, the girls told Dennis and Charlie about what they had found in their room the night before.

"That's peculiar.I wonder who could have done it," Charlie said in a supporting manner.Babs glared across the table at Charlie."What?" he asked, although it didn't take him long to realize Babs thought process."No!It was not me!Don't you even think that, Hannah Marie Brinkman, because I would never do that!"Babs didn't break her gaze."Stop it!Lily?" he said desperately.Lily sighed.

"Babs, it probably wasn't Charlie.Come on, give the guy a break."The group continued eating their breakfast in silence, Babs never looking away from Charlie.Occasionally, Charlie would glance up at her, but because he was too scared of what she might do he would just look back down at his food."Alright, we've got double potions, and we can't be late.I want you two to stop this right now."No matter what Lily did, she knew that Babs wouldn't forgive Charlie for whatever he _didn't_ do.Soon enough, she had ushered them out of the Great Hall and down into the dungeons for potions.

"Okay, now that they have brewed overnight, we will be finishing and testing the potions we concocted yesterday afternoon.Pair up, I will be circling the class to help," said Professor Apollo as the group waltzed into class. Lily and Babs walked over to their brewing potion, light steam emitting from the greenish-gray substance.

"Smells like… Charlie.Gross," Babs said as they began measuring out their Newt spit.From across the room, Charlie looked up and stuck his tongue out at Babs' back, Lily noticed but of course didn't say anything.The class passed slowly, with very few jeering remarks on both Babs and Charlie's parts, much to Lily's surprise.The rest of their classes passed slowly as well, and by the end of the day the group was more than glad to return to the common room.

"I am _so_ tired," Lindsay whined as she fell back onto a couch.

"_You're_ tired?I'm the one who lugged your stupid book bag all the way upstairs after you begged and pleaded with me!" yelled Dennis."And furthermore, don't you think _I_ deserve the chair for being ever so kind?"

Lindsay sighed and began to stand up.She then looked at Dennis, and immediately sat back down.

"Anybody have their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook?"

"Nah mine's upstairs."

"Yeah me too."

Babs gave out a deep, distressed, overly dramatic sigh."Alright… I'll be right back."Lily saw her run up the iron staircase at the end of the common room from the corner of her eye, just barely taking her attention away from _Fantastic Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them_.A moment later, Lily could hear from a distance a loud cry in their room."NOT AGAIN!!"Babs' figure reappeared at the top of the stairs."I do not believe this!Somebody ripped apart our room, _again!_Charlie, you are going to pay!"

The girls all ran up into their room, the boys close behind them."It wasn't me, I swear!I was with you guys all day, you know it wasn't me!"As soon as the girls had all entered their room, Babs shut the door in Charlie's face.Lily looked around the disheveled dorm.Trunks were pulled apart, bed sheets left in disarray.Like the day before, none of the items were missing.But today there was something different.

" 'Ha Ha Ha.'What's that supposed to mean?"Lily looked to the floor where her friends were all standing.Written in brushes, quills, pillows, and other random items were the words 'Ha Ha Ha' written in perfect cursive.Babs stormed back over to the door, and opened it to find Charlie standing in exactly the same position they had left him.He opened his mouth as if to say something, but before they could find out what it was the door was slammed once more.

"Babs, you have to calm down.I seriously think that it wasn't Charlie."

Babs slowly turned her head to look at Lily.A mixture of anger, hatred, and confusion was apparent in her face.She sighed and sat down on her bed, defeated."I know.But who better to blame?"

****************

The next few days passed slowly, each day getting worse than the one before.Every night they returned to their room to find it a mess, with different words written on the floor.These words varied daily, some being small but long others being short but huge.

" 'Beware of Moony.'I am so sick of this," Lily said after finding the new message on the floor.She sighed, and began picking up her things.

"We have got to stop this.I mean, if we let this go long enough I'm sure that they will find our underwear.Wouldn't that be a funny prank," Lindsay said, rolling her eyes.

"Nah.Being by far the most intelligent of our little group, I hid all of my underwear after day three of the turds' torture.Rephrase:" Babs cleared her throat, " 'I mean, if we let this go long enough I'm sure that they will find _everyone but Babs'_ underwear.Now _that_ would be a funny prank.'"

The next day, Babs and Lily were walking down to transfiguration with Dennis when Lily's bag split, making the contents fly anywhere."Alright, I'll catch up.You guys get to class, Ralph had some big trick on McGonagall planned.No sense missing that over me."

Dennis' face lit up."I'm guessing you know what it is?" Babs said. Dennis nodded his head with a big grin on his face.

"I'd suggest we run.It's going to be good."Lily watched as Dennis and Babs sprinted down the hallway.Lily sighed and continued picking up her books and papers.Before she could completely finish, though, something hard whacked her on the back.

"PEEVES!STOP!NOW!"White dust was flying everywhere from the chalkboard erasers that were incessantly hitting Lily.She stood up and screamed, attempting to stop the erasers and clear away some of the dust constricting her eyesight.Peeves stopped abruptly.

"Awe, poor Lily-kins!"

"Stop it Peeves, this is _not_ funny."She began to walk away and he flew in front of her, blocking her path.

"Poor little first year, I heard that somebody has been breaking into your room."Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"How do you know about that?"Peeves flew above her head.

"Heard those mean boys talking about it.Bad, bad, bad, sneaking into little first year's rooms.Talking about moving their stuff, making you scared.Picking on the prettiest first year, thought it was funny."Peeves began swirling down the hallway, cackling evilly.

"Wait!Peeves!Who was it?Who was in our room?"Peeves stopped and turned around to her.

"Why it was those bad, bad, boys.Always up in Dumbledore's office.The one who sneaks off every month, and his little friends… Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and Potter."Lily starred at him, stunned at what she had just heard.Peeves flew off, cackling.Lily dropped her things where she was standing, and ran down the hallway.Before she could get very far, however, she ran into Professor Apollo.

"Professor!I need to see Professor Dumbledore!Somebody has been sneaking into our room, and I think I know who it is!"

"Calm down, Miss Evans!Professor Dumbledore is in his office…" she raised an eyebrow as Lily swept passed her and ran back down the hallway.'Strange girl,' the woman thought.'Perhaps I should ask the house elves to put less sugar in the pumpkin juice.It's going straight to the students' heads.'

Lily continued running down the hallway, but stopped in front of a large statue.Lily remembered seeing Professor McGonagall leaving here with Dumbledore once before, in the first week of school, and she could only guess that this had to be his office.After pulling, pushing, tugging, hitting, smacking, and beating the statue for nearly ten minutes, she decided that there must be a password.

"Er… toadstool?" she said to the statue.'Of course it's not toadstool, moron, that's the Ravenclaw password.'She scanned her mind, trying to think of what would be the most obvious…

"Quidditch?Daily Prophet?Er… open please?" She was getting annoyed as her stomach began grumbling.It had been hours since her meager breakfast, and she was starving.

"Treacle Tarts?"The statue jumped open."You have got to be kidding me…" The statue began to close again."No, no!Wait!I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"The statue opened again, and she walked through, up the stairs to the door of Dumbledore's office.She found him sitting at his desk, reading a current issue of the Daily Prophet.Lily scanned the headlines:_Muggle Town Bombarded by Hail Storms:Coincidence? I Think Not; Yittlesmount Burned Down:5 Wizarding Towns Remaining; Are our Children Safe in the Hands of Bumbling Dumbledore? _As she reached the door, he put down the paper and looked up at her cheerily.

"Ah, Miss Evans!What can I do to help you?"

"Yes, er, Professor, I'm sorry to disturb you but we've been having a little problem in our dorm lately.Er, somebody has been breaking into our room and throwing around our things."Lily paused and looked into the jolly old man's eyes.He was looking directly at her, and urged her to continue.

"I'm all ears.You have my complete attention."He gave her a little wink.

"Well, sir… it's been happening for about a week now.Everyday we come back to find all of our things moved around, and words are written on the floor.Dumb things actually, things like 'ha ha ha' and 'girls smell.'And, er, the reason why I came to you, sir, is because I think I know who did it."Dumbledore was still looking straight at her, massaging his long white beard."Er, Peeves said—"

Dumbledore interrupted her at this."Now Miss Evans, may I remind you that Peeves is very well known in this school for getting people into trouble and rarely tells the truth.I don't believe that we should be accusing people just because of what Peeves may tell or not tell you."Lily looked around the old wizard's office, deep in thought.She glanced from the portraits of old headmasters, some sleeping others listening to their conversation.She then looked at the phoenix lightly dozing next to Dumbledore's desk.It was beautiful, it's feathers going up and down to the steady beat of its breath."Lily?"The young girl looked up at the Professor, her emerald green eyes singed with tears."Alright, Miss Evans.Who was it that you think did it?"

************

Lily ran back into the common room, panting from her sprint from Dumbledore's office."T-toadstool!" she yelled at the dozing pirate.She entered the common room and sat down on one of the couches, to be bombarded by her friends.

"Where were you?"

"You never showed up for fig, we were so worried!"

"I swear, it thought you were right behind me!"

"What happened?Is everything alright?"

"STOP!Let the girl breath for a moment."Babs looked down at Lily.

"Thanks Ba—"

"Don't you 'thanks, Babs' me!I was worried sick!What, did you think that was funny?Because I didn't think it was!"Lily couldn't help but laugh at Babs.Her face was flushed red, and she was screaming so loud that everyone in the common room had turned to them to see what was the matter.

"Don't worry, I'm fine.Actually, I am _really_ fine.We got them, Babs, just like you said."

"Got who?"

"The little gits who decided to prank us for the past few days."Babs looked at her in shock.

"No!Really?Who was it, I'd like to give them a little piece of my mind!"Babs began to storm towards the door, but Lindsay held her back.

Lily giggled. "Dumbledore told me to come get you guys, they are up in his office."

"Well then let's get going!What are we waiting for?"The five girls left the common room, and headed towards Dumbledore's office.When they reached the gargoyle blocking the entranceway, Lily made sure to thank him before continuing up the stairs.She paused in front of the closed door, the other girls stopping close behind her.

"Well?" she said."After you."Babs cautiously walked up to the closed door, and opened it slowly to see the backs of James Potter and Sirius Black directly in front of her.

"YOU!"The two boys turned around."I knew it!I knew it had to be you!"As the girls began piling into the office, the other two boys came into view.One had shaggy dirty-blonde hair and was very skinny, the other was rather short and chubby with brown hair.They were both cowering in separate corners, looking very upset.Black and Potter, on the other hand, seemed to be having the best of times.

"Well hello!How truly spiffing to be of your acquaintance!" said Sirius.Babs walked right up to him and shoved a knuckle right under his chin, not being tall enough to actually punch the tall boy.Lily heard her mutter something that sounded like 'Why I oughta…' but she couldn't be entirely sure.Sirius looked down at the fist in disgust, and then lifted her hand as if she was a princess and kissed her knuckle."Your highness," he said, and went down into a deep bow.

"You… you…" Babs ran towards him as if to attack, and Lindsay jumped forward, blocking her.Sirius gave a deep yawn.

"Now, Miss Brinkman, I'm sure that we can settle this is a mature manner," said Dumbledore from his seat at the desk.

"A mature manner? Do you call what they did 'mature'?I'd call it childish antics by immature morons…" Dumbledore giggled.Babs blushed and glared at the floor.

"Miss Evans, would you like to tell the rest of these lovely ladies what we have in store for our 'immature morons' as you so, er, nicely put it," said Dumbledore, motioning towards Lily.James laughed at this.Babs glared at him, and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Why I would love to, thank you professor."She walked in front of the line of students, looking at each respectively as a man in command would to his or her inferiors.She resisted the urge to say 'straighten that tie, soldier!' and continued with her speech."Now, Babs, how would you say you felt every night when you returned to your room to find it ransacked?"

"How do you think I felt?I mean, come on, Lil!"

"Babs, just answer the question."

"No, this is stupid!"  
  


"_Babs!_"

"Alright, alright!I felt… _vandalized_!"She glared back at the boys, causing Peter to sink lower in his seat.

"And?"

"HORRIBLE!ATROCIOUS!SABOTAGED!OUTRAGED!HUMILIATED!"Lily stopped her at this.

"There!That's the one I'm looking for!Humiliated….Now how do you think these little scoundrels over here would feel if they found out that they had to scrub the girls' toilets from now until the end of the year?"Babs' face lit up."And how would you think they would feel if they were told that they couldn't use magic?"Babs' tongue brushed against her teeth, and turning into an evil grin."And how do you think they would feel if every time they entered the toilets, they had to put a little sign on the door?"

"A sign?"Babs gave her a look of disgust.Lily pulled a little piece of cardboard out from behind her back.Babs looked back up at the sign, and grinned so evilly Lily was sure that even the devil himself would be proud.

_ _

_ _

  


_BEWARE!_

_Do Not Enter!_

_A Meeting of _

_The Marauders_

Is in Session

A/N:that was kinda… stupid… oh well.Anywho, next off to chapter 5

MEFFLES:don't worry, I will forgive you!I'm just glad to see that you are still reading!!!


	5. Sorrowful Goodbyes

Chapter 5:

A/N:sorry of the delay!I went away, and finished this as quickly as I could.Hope you guys enjoy it!Davita:Thanks for all of the reviews!I'm so glad you are reading!;-) And to Kate:thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you hahahaha lol

P.S. I changed my pen name just because it sounds...well… less moronic if that is a word.Anywho, enjoy chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sorrowful Goodbyes

The remainder of the year passed quickly, much to Lily's distress.Christmas came and passed, and the next thing she knew her final exams were upon her, and studying filled up her free time. On the day of her last exam in Charms, she awoke early in the morning, finally giving in to her practically incontrollable nerves.She pulled back the curtains on her bed, only to see all of her friends peacefully sleeping.She got up, and paced around the room before stopping to glance out of the window.

The sun was slowly rising over the forbidden forest.Lily sighed and twirled a piece of her long red hair around her finger.Her mind wandered, first to her sister Petunia.If only Petunia knew how much Lily loved her then perhaps she would forgive her, perhaps she would accept her.But Lily knew that this would never happen.She wiped a tear from her deep green eyes, and rested her head on the windowsill, looking back at the sunrise.The sky slowly swept to a mixture of deep rouge and oranges.Little did she know that at the other end of the castle, in a room she had never seen, someone else was looking at the same beautiful sunrise.

James Potter pushed his round glasses up higher on his nose.He leaned his head on the windowsill of the Gryffindor first year's room.In a useless attempt to control it, he ran his fingers through his unruly black hair.When it returned to its original position, he sighed and continued watching the sun rising magnificently over the forbidden forest.

****************

Later that day, Lily had finished her exam a full twenty minutes before being allowed to leave the classroom.She let out a silent sigh of relief and looked over at Babs who was sitting next to her.Babs was writing fervently, ever so often stopping to push her glasses up once again.After the exam, they all met outside of the classroom.

"It was B.I'm sure of it."

"No it had to be C."

"It couldn't have been C," Babs said very definitely."C was the answer to the one before it.It's just a common rule, you will not get the same answer twice in a row."The rest of the group looked at her stupefied.

"That's not true."Charlie said, breaking the silence."You can have two in a row that are the same answer."The entire group stepped back as Babs looked up at Charlie.

"What did you say, _Meadows?_"Babs stepped towards him menacingly.

"I said, _that's- not- true._"Charlie's hand hovered over his pocket.

"STOP!" yelled Dennis unexpectedly.Charlie and Babs looked at him surprised, their hands still ready to grab their wands at need."I SAID STOP!!!!!!"They both put down their hands and backed away slowly."There.That's better.Now I'm going to go upstairs to the common room to look up the _correct_ answer.If you would like, you may join me.But if there is any more of this rubbish, I will be forced to put you both in the full body bind for the remainder of the evening.Understood?" He looked over to them both, who were looking at the floor."I said, _understood?_"They both nodded their heads."Good.Then let's go."

The group walked up the stairs slowly, Lily slowly walking behind them.When they reached the common room, they all fell back into empty chairs.Dennis pulled out his Charms textbook and began flipping through it."Let's see, let's see.Aha, here it is," he paused, his eyes scanning the page."No!No!You have got to be kidding me!"

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"The answer was A!"The group continued discussing the exam late into the evening, Dennis looking up each answer.After they had worked it to a pulp, the group sat down exhausted.

"Anybody here have to use the toilet?" asked Lily.Babs looked up at her, excitement looming in her face.

"That's a great idea!Let's go!"As they left, Lindsay, Trinity, Hope, Dennis, and Charlie all looked at them suspiciously.The two girls walked down to the nearest bathroom, but walked by.After visiting several, finally they found the one they were looking for.

"They are cleaning Myrtle's _again_?" whined Babs as they reached the door."That bathroom must be spotless by now.How can they handle her incessant crying, even girls don't like going in there."They pushed back the sign on the door, and walked inside to find the four boys playing cards on the floor.

"Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the bathrooms, not using it as a hangout spot?"

"Why if it isn't the magnificent Lily Evans.Shall we deal you in?" said Sirius Black as they entered, acting as if Babs was invisible.Lily shook her head and sat down on the cold linoleum floor.

"Nope, we just came to check on our little bathroom buddies.Having a jolly good time?" said Lily coolly.

"Don't you know it," came a voice from the other side of the bathroom.Remus Lupin had his back against the other wall and was counting his cards. "Go ahead, your turn Potter."James Potter played his turn, and looked back up at the group.Peter Pettigrew was dozing on his shoulder, his cards displayed for the entire group to see.James glanced back at his own set, and then switched one of his cards for one of Peters.

"Whose turn is it?" asked James once he had finished his little scam.

"Peter's."

James nudged him a few times."Peeeter.Oh _Peeeeter_.Oh well, the little git wasn't about to win anyways."

"Why is he so tired?" asked Lily as she watched a bit of spit drip down his chin and onto James' shirt.She decided not to tell him this, and instead looked back up at him.

"He just finished cleaning the bathroom.Can't you tell?Look at those windows shine, never mind the sinks.He did a lovely job if I do say so myself." Sirius said laughing.Lily giggled, and Babs just sighed.

"I don't know why you pick on him," Babs stated suddenly."If it weren't for you guys he wouldn't be in this mess."

"It was his own choice to follow us around," said Lupin."He could have picked anybody in the school, and instead he chose us as his 'real friends' as he says."

"It's all a bunch of bull if you ask me," said Sirius.Babs flinched at his choice of words but decided just to let it pass.

"He's a good guy, Sirius."

"Oh come on, James, he would have nothing to do with us last year.Not to say that is a bad thing," he rolled his eyes, "but it wasn't until you became chaser that he actually bothered with us.Oh well, he's a good pawn for our little," he paused looking over at Lily and Babs, "er, card games."He looked over at James and began to laugh.

"What?"Sirius continued laughing."What?!"

"You got a little something on your shirt."James looked over and saw the wet mess coming from Peter's mouth.At this he jumped up, and Peter jerked awake.

"Gross, man, you drooled all over me!"

Peter rubbed his eyes for a moment and muttered, "sorry."He looked up and for the first time saw Lily and Babs.He stood up rather suddenly."What're they doing in here?"

Babs sashayed over to where he was sitting, and towered as well as she could with what little height she had over him. "_They_ just stopped in to see how your last cleaning job went."Peter looked around at his friends shocked.

"This is our last job?You said I didn't have to do the last one!"

Sirius put an obviously fake expression of shock on his face and stood up, his eyebrows high on his forehead and his hand covering his open mouth."My dear Babs, you must be joking!This cannot be our last bathroom, can it?No!You must be mistaken!"Babs put her hands on our hips and walked over to where Lily was sitting.She helped her up and led her to the door.

"Looks as if we're going," Lily said as Babs pushed her through the door."See you later."

"What jerks!"Babs yelled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Geez, Babs, calm down.I thought that they were very nice.At least they didn't pour soapy water down your back again."Babs glared at her, but Lily took this rare opportunity to put in an obnoxious comment."And they didn't lock you in a bathroom stall, and they didn't steal your wand, and they didn't put a charm on you to float through the air, and they didn't-"

"Alright already!I got the point!"Lily laughed a little as Babs turned a bright red.

"And they didn't…"  
  


****************

As soon as could be expected, school was finished and the students were forced to return to their individual homes for the summer.Days before, Lily had begun packing her trunk contemplating her return to the hellish atmosphere that she called home.She had always loved Petunia, and why didn't she just understand? 

As she was boarding the Hogwarts express on their last day of school, this common thought returned to her head once again.

"Lily?"Lily turned to look at Lindsay, who had a grave expression on her face."It'll be alright, I promise."Lily gave her a small smile and continued heaving her trunk onto the train.Once inside, she found a compartment with her friends and sat down next to the window to enjoy the scenery on the long ride back.

After several moments, Lily needed something to distract her from her feverish mind.Thus she turned to the one thing that could truly calm her nerves."Anyone up for a game of chess?"

A/N:All right, I know.That chapter was a kind of let down.But I didn't know how else to end their first year at Hogwarts!!It's a little thing I like to call "writers block" and it is really pissing me off.Oh well, everyone wish me luck on starting year 2!!


End file.
